In the Arms of My Enemy
by Jumpinsoraa
Summary: "The AI vanished from my vision and then he roughly wrapped his slender-human arms around my body and pressed me against his chest. I released an audible gasp, I was trapped in his arms!"


**Title:** In the Arms of My Enemy

**Author:** Jumpinsoraa

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Lyoko or its characters.

**Note:** This fic will be in Aelita's point of view.

* * *

"I'm here."

The mountain sector. The fourth region of Lyoko. It's filled with floating mountain-platforms, oddly shaped rocks and trees and the never ending digital sea. I didn't have time to marvel at the wondrous landscape, I had more important things to take care of and that was my mortal enemy, Xana. The malevolent source of my misery.

"Where are they?" I asked Jeremy, the leader of our group, the Lyoko Warriors.

"Let's see. Go south, Alison needs you! Xana has turned Lisa against us!" Jeremy said in a grim tone.

"I'm on my way." I replied.

The situation was starting to get way out of hand.

I waved my hand over the star like charm bracelet on my wrist. That action caused two pink-angelic wings to sprout of of my back like the magical flowers you see in a children's fairy tale such as Cinderella, Snow White and most of Disney's films.

I followed Jeremy's coordinates and made my way to the battle taking place on Lyoko.

"Please be very careful Aelita, don't do anything too reckless." Jeremy's voice echoed across the sector. "I know you despise Xana for what he did to Franz but-"

"I'll be fine Jeremy. Xana can't harm me on Lyoko." I cut him off.

"Okay, but just be careful Aelita, I don't want to lose you too."

I nodded and soared in the milky-blue sky. The slight breeze gently blew against my face.

_I can see them!_

A red-haired girl named Alison and was battling a slender human male dressed in a white-longed sleeved business shirt and tan pants. The black tentacles attached to his back were pummeling her to the ground. He stood on the ground, watching his extra limbs punish the brave Lyoko Warrior.

"That man bust be Xana." I hissed.

My friends (Odd, Yumi and Ulrich) were fighting off Xana's servants: Lisa Schwartz, a lethal human/bat hybrid who's powers make her a force to be reckoned with. Kale, Lyoko's "Grim Reaper"; he wore black robe and carried a scythe. Dex, the new dark warrior.

My wings retracted and I landed a few yards behind Xana.

The AI turned his attention to me and flashed a pleasant smile at me. The malice in his eyes betrayed the false expressions he was showing me.

"Greetings Aelita." his soft voice surprised me, It sounded nothing like the voices his ghosts possessed.

"Xana." I clenched my teeth in anger, his mocking smile made my blood boil.

_I'll wipe that smile off your face! I swear it!_

Xana wasn't paying attention to Alison or her companion, Elena. His tentacles were doing the work for him.

The red-headed Lyoko Warrior evaded Xana's inhuman limbs with blinding agility and Elena repelled them with brute force.

"You bitch!" Elena shouted.

"Are you thinking about your precious father?" the AI said, nonchalantly.

I narrowed my eyes and prepared myself for the biggest confrontation of my life.

_Monster!_

I extended my arm, pink energy emanated from my hand and formed into a sphere.

"Energy Field!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and thrust it with all my might.

I watched the pink orb fly at my enemy.

_Don't miss!_

The malevolent AI did not flinch, he simply caught the orb with his right hand and smiled. His dark eyes seemd to say "What kind of a weakling do you take me for?"

"What a pathetic attack, you may keep it." Xana flung it back at me.

I braced my self and generated an energy shield. The orb butted against my shield and was absorbed by it.

Xana clapped his hands.

'Impressive." he said in a tone riddling with sarcasm.

"But allow me to show you what power truly is."

The AI vanished from my vision and then he roughly wrapped his slender-human arms around my body and pressed me against his chest.

I released an audible gasp, I was trapped in his arms!

He was holding my gently, like a parent holding his child.

_You fiend!_

He was holding back his strength on purpose, but why? I looked up at his face. Xana was smirking.

"How does it feel to be trapped in your enemy's arms Aelita, eh?"

I tried to flail out of his grasp but that only complicated things. Xana held me even tighter.

"Unpleasant." I grunted.

Xana uttered a soft chuckle.

Footsteps began to approach us.

It was Alison! And boy did she look angry!

Xana glared at her with an angry expression. He hissed and smothered me with his arms!

"Ack!" I coughed.

_I can feel the pain? How is that possible!_

"My powers have nullified that program of yours that shields you from death and of course..."

The AI pressed his arms against my body even harder than last time. The pain surging through my body felt awful.

"...Physical discomfort." Xana snickered. "But don't fret. I'm not going to end your petty life, yet."

_Ugh. He must be enjoying my predicament._

"If you get closer I'll snap her neck.* Xana threatened.

Alison stared at her so-called father and punched him in the face.

Xana growled and used of his tentacles to shove her backward.

"Do you think I care?" Alison replied, coldly.

My eye lids were starting to feel heavy.

_Alison...do...do you really..._

Xana feigned shock and stopped crushing me.

"Did you hear that Aelita?" Xana stroked my forehead. "Alison doesn't care about you! She is a horrible person, isn't she?"

Tears leaked from my tired eyes. I couldn't believe it. Did my friend really mean that? Would she really let him-

"I didn't mean it." a voice echoed in my mind.

_Alison?_

_"I was lying."_

I looked at Alison. Her blue eyes showed me her true feelings.

_"I'm so sorry Aelita."_

I felt my doubt and sadness leave my heart, they were replaced with joy and relief.

_It's okay Alison. Don't feel sad, I knew you'd never let me die._

I smiled.

"Hmph." I could feel his intimidating gaze. "Your kind expression is making me quite ill."

The AIs tentacles violently struck me in the head. My body couldn't take the agonizing pain anymore. It made me lose consciousness.

...

_Darkness. Xana's laughter. Numbness._

Xana showed me his memories of my father, Franz Hopper aka Waldo Shaffer. Memories of a man who was losing his mind and experiencing paranoia. He was showing me the miserable side of my father. The side that affected me the most.

Make it stop. I don't want to see it.

**Hahahahaha!**

_Xana? Please-_

**Your father was a pathetic human being! A coward!**

_These memories are sad. I don't want to see my father suffer!_

My eyes fluttered open.

_I've regained consciousness? Finally._

But my relief only lasted for a millisecond, it evaded me when I realized where I was.

Still trapped in Xana's arms.

"You ungrateful bitch!" Xana screamed at his creation, Alison. "I used to love you but now I despise you!"

I stared at Xana's face, the AI looked different.

His eyes were completely red, they flashed with anger, the familiar eye symbol was on his forehead and his face expressed many emotions.

"You never loved me!" Alison screamed back. "You tried to get rid of me, that was not love, it was hatred!"

Xana shook his head and gnashed his teeth.

"Nonsense! I was trying to store you in a safe location because I cared for you but you abandoned me and joined my blasted enemies!" the AI snarled, he glared down on me with furious eyes.

His expression frightened me.

"You choose her over your own father! Why?"

Xana bashed me in the head. Everything went black again.

I was seeing another vision, however, this one felt different. It felt warm, safe, devoid of negative emotions and Xana's voice. It was one of my hazy memories!

My family and I were playing a game. I observed them from a close distance.

_Mommy._

My mother was the kind princess, she was combing my younger self's hair and telling her beautiful stories about a mystical forest. My father was an elf, Mr. Puck to be exact, he bounced around the room with a mischievous smile that made me giggle."

"My father looks so young and happy." tears streamed down my cheeks.

_Why did they die, why, why? They didn't deserve death!_

My memory suddenly vanished and I found myself in another place. I was surrounded by glittering trees and thousands of colorful flowers.

"Sweetie." said a beautiful voice.

A pink haired woman in a white dress stood behind me and-

I turned around to see her and him gazing at me.

"Mommy, daddy? Is it really?..."

"Yes my little angel." Franz replied in a glad voice, the former member of project Carthage was wearing his signature attire: a red-turtleneck sweater under a white lab coat and dark pants.

They hugged me and I did the same thing.

"I...I..oh I don't know what to say." I sobbed, this was just too amazing for me to describe with words. It was a miracle!

"We missed you Aelita." my mother said.

"Is this really happening, it's not one of Xana's evil tricks?" I asked my parents in an uncertain tone.

They smiled and nodded.

'We're real Aelita." my father looked upon me without those intimidating glasses that used to hide his brown eyes from the world.

"We've come here to tell you something important." my mother patted my back.

"You don't have to avenge me Aelita, you shouldn't be feeling those dangerous feelings, they'll ruin your happiness." Franz said. "I don't want you to become the thing you want to destroy."

I wiped the tears off my face and nodded.

"What should I do?" I asked.

"You don't have to feel lonely my angel." my mother gazed at me with her kind eyes. "We'll always be with you."

Franz placed his hand on his chest.

"In here. Your heart."

"Xana has one as well, I wasn't aware of it because I was only interested in his destruction."

_Huh?_

"The monster has one? I find that hard to believe."

My mother wrapped her left arm around her husband's shoulder.

"What your father is trying to say is that Xana could learn how to change his horrible ways and coexist with the human race. " Antea said.

My brain absorbed my mother's words like a sponge.

"Why else would he create so many other AIs like himself, he knew he was missing something from his life, he just didn't want to admit it." my father sat down on the grassy ground.

Alison and Elena.

"He is trying to kill them! That's not love it's twisted-"

"Xana thinks they betrayed him, my son couldn't handle his new found emotions, especially sorrow." Franz said.

"Your son?" I asked.

"Why yes, he's my creation."

My mother placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Waldo forgave him my angel, he bears no ill will towards his creation, in fact, he feels responsible for they way he treated Xana." Antea said in a gentle tone, her sad smile made me understand my father's words.

I glanced at my dear father.

"I created him to be a destructive program and tried to destroy him after his usefulness had ended." my rubbed his temples. "I could have done so many things that may have helped him evolve into something good but my selfish ideas blinded me.

"Oh daddy." I gave him a tight hug. "Don't be so harsh on yourself, you were trying to create the perfect world for me and for that I am truly grateful."

"Thank you angel."

"Do you think you can forgive Waldo's creation like your father did, Aelita?" Antea questioned me with a serious look.

"I don't know. He's been causing so much trouble for everyone, especially the Lyoko Warriors, I don't think I can pardon his attempts on our lives."

"We understand Aelita."

The bright lights emanating from the sky made everything bright, I couldn't see my parents but I could hear them.

"Try to help Xana let go of his hate, if you do, the world will be a safer place once again."

"We'll see you again someday my little angel." My father and Antea said at the same time, their voices echoed.

"Farewell!"

...

Back on LyoKo I woke up on the ground, I wasn't trapped in Xana's evil clutches. Xana and his daughter were talking, I knew the savage conflict between them had finally ended while I was unconscious.

"I will not harm you ever again my child." Xana said in a surprisingly soft tone, free of hostility.

"Oh dad." Alison sighed.

"But there is something I can't do..." Xana folded his arms on his chest. "...I can't change my ways. The Lyoko warriors are my enemies and they will be treated as such, by my servants and myself."

Alison stayed silent for about a minute and hugged her father.

"I know and you know I won't stop fighting." the red-haired girl said.

"Of course." the AI replied and walked away from her.

_Perhaps there might be some hope left for him after all, I guess we'll find out soon enough._

**End**

* * *

**Author's final note:**

I came up with these characters' dialogue. (Xana, Antea, Franz, Jeremy and Aelita.)

Alison, Elena, their origin and dialogue belong to SCAR209 on Deviantart.

Dex(c) Gir237 on Deviantart.

Kale(c) HoshiMizuki86. Deviantart.

RP plot. My friends and I added our own ideas to the RP to make better so it belongs to us. But some of the things that happen in this fic did not occur in the RP. (Example: Aelita's hazy memory and reunion with her parents.) Those were my deas.


End file.
